


Väärä paikka, väärä aika ja väärä ulottuvuus

by Batling



Category: Taru sormusten herrasta
Genre: Jossain kaukaisuudessa joku päähahmo saattaa huomata jotain, OC, Omia hahmoja
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batling/pseuds/Batling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koskaan ei kannattaisi sekaantua ulottuvuuksiin, varsinkaan silloin kun niistä ei tiedä mitään. Ei oikeastaan silloinkaan kun niistä tietää jotain, aina on mahdollisuus virheisiin. Mutta kerran kun kaiken tietää, mikä estää kokeilemista, mikä voisi mennä pieleen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaikki on ihan hyvin

"Joten tiedät tarkalleen mitä tässä tulee tapahtumaan ja olet varma, että mikään ei tule menemään vaarallisella tavalla pieleen?"

"Mhhh, kyllä kyllä, mene vain vähän lähemmäs sitä kulmikasta symbolia"

Huone jossa nämä kaksi tummiin pukeutunutta hahmoa olivat oli suhteellisen pieni ja valaistu vain pöydällä olevalla kynteliköllä. Seinillä oli hyllyjä jotka notkuivat kirjoista, joita ei oltu luettu vähään aikaan, seittejä ja pölyä oli kaikilla pinnoilla. Huone tuoksui kostealta puulta, vahakynttilöiltä ja mätäneviltä kirjoilta. Keskelle huonetta oli raivattu tilaa ja kaikki kuluneet huonekalut oli siirretty lähemmäs seiniä ja niiden tilalle oli piirretty monimutkainen symbolikehä. Toinen tummaan viittaan pukeutunut hahmo kyyhötti pöydällä olevan kirjan ääressä, se oli suuri ja kulunut, monet sivut näyttivät olevan irrallisia. Lukiessaan hän viittilöi toista henkilöä kohti kehää.

Kookkaampi hahmo asteli varovasti ympyrän sisälle, etsien lattiasta hänelle kuvailtua symbolia. Löydettyään mielestään oikean hän asettui seisomaan lähelle sitä ja kääntyi edelleen kirjan luona kyyhöttävää hahmoa kohti. Tämä käänteli muutamaa sivua ja näytti siltä, että varmistaisi vain muutaman asian, ennen kuin virkkoi teennäisen positiivisesti.

"Hyvä, voimme aloittaa. Sinun pitäisi päätyä jonnekkin maagien saaren keskiosaan. Toivottavasti kokonaisena"

Samalla hän keräsi magiaa käsiinsä, jotka alkoivat hohtamaan hentoa violettia valoa. Kohottaen kätensä suoriksi hän lausui hiljaa muutaman erottamattoman sanan.

"MITÄ, EIKÖ SINULLA OLE TARKKOJA KOORDINAATTEJA"

Kookkaampi hahmo kiljui, mutta tämän jalkojen alla ollut kehä oli alkanut hohtaa. Enään ei ollut aikaa juosta minnekkään, se olisi varmasti vain pahentanut asiaa.

"STRIGO. SINUN ON PARASTA SITTEN TULLA PERÄSSÄ TAI MINÄ NYLJEN SINUT JA SYÖTÄN..."

Huoneeseen tuli hiljaista, ainoastaan kosteudesta kärsivien kynttilöiden rätinä kuului huoneessa, sekin kovin hiljaa. Toinen hahmo näytti siltä, että hän odotti jotain tapahtuvaksi, mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, hiljaisuus vain jatkui. Hän säntäsi takaisin kirjan luokse, mumisten. Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt etsimäänsä. Pian Strigoi oli kiertämässä ympyrää ja tarkastamassa jokaista siihen piirtämäänsä symbolia. Mikään ei näyttänyt olevan väärin, minkään ei olisi pitänyt mennä vikaan. Kunnes hän huomasi jotain.

"Gargoilit sentään, täysin väärä symboli Bellus"

Hän älähti ja juoksi portaikkoon, joka johti pois kellarista ja yläkertaan. Hänellä oli paljon pakattavaa, tästä tulisi pitkä retki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joten jos näkyy jotain kamalia virheitä hihkukaa niistä, sama koskee juonellisia aukkoja.
> 
> Vähän kirjoitan mitä tällä tarinalla haluan ja mihin tähtään, joten voit skipata tämän kohdan jos haluat keskittyä pelkästään tarinaan.
> 
> Olen iso LOTR fani ja kuvittelen usein omia hahmojani seikkailemaan tähän fandomiin, nyt vihdoin kuitenkin päätin alkaa kirjoittamaan näitä "päiväunelmiani". Valitettavasti kuitenkin tarina tulee keskittymään hahmoihini ja mitä he tekevät tässä fandomissa, mitä he ajattelevat ja mitä he saattavat muuttaa läsnäolollansa. Mikäli vielä olet mukana ja luet niin toivon, että tulet nauttimaan näistä kahdesta hyvästä ja ei niin järjissään olevasta hahmosta, jotka ovat juuri joutuneet keskimaahan.


	2. Suuri metsä ja pieni rähjäinen kylä

Bellus tunsi kuinka maailma hänen ympärillään alkoi muuttua. Pimeä huone ja sen mätänevä tuoksu haihtuivat, niiden tilalle tuli valoa ja vieno tuuli, joka leikitteli hänen kiharoillaan. Lintujen laulu kuului ympäriltä, ilma muuttui lämpimämmäksi ja tuoksui kuumalta heinältä ja päivän auringossa kuumenneilta puilta. Jossakin lähellä heinäsirrkka lopetti äkkiä laulunsa ja läheisestä puusta pyrähti lentoon lintu. Bellus antoi hetken aistiensa rauhoittua uusien äänien ja tuoksujen keskellä, ennen kuin avasi silmänsä. Kaikki tuntui olevan tallella, mutta oli parasta kuitenkin tarkistaa. Kaksi kättä joissa molemmissa viisi sormea, kaksi jalkaa ja kaikki kuusi varvasta, häntä, siivet, korvat, nenä, kyllä kaikki näytti olevan tallella.

Puut kasvoivat tuuheina ja vankkoina, jotkut lehdet olivat kuitenkin alkaneet kellastumaan merkkinä lähenevästä talvesta, hän oli varmaankin joutunut kauvemmas pohjoiseen kuin oli olettanut. Täältä olisi viikon matka noitien kaupunkiin, kiirettä kuitenkaan ei olisi vielä pitkään aikaan. Sää oli hyvä yleensä tähän aikaan vuodesta, täydellinen sadon kypsymiseen ja korjaamiseen. Suuria tammia ja saarnia kasvoi hänen ympärillään, maa oli suhteellisen kuivaa ja vietti loivasti alas. Taivas oli tummumaan päin, ei kuluisi kauvaakaan kun Strigoi ilmaantuisi ja alkaisi selittämään mikä meni vikaan. Bellus istui maahan ison tammen varjoon ja kietoi tumman viittansa ympärilleen ja sulki silmänsä, vain hetkeksi, kunnes Strigoi saapuisi. Pian sirkat jatkoivat lauluaan ja lintuijen iltamenot alkoivat alusta. Ennen kuin hän ehti kunnolla miettimään tilannettaan tuuditti tammen lehvien havina hänet rauhaisaan uneen.

Kun Bellus seuraavan kerran heräsi oli yö kääntymässä aamuun, kirpeä ilma ennen auringon nousua sai hänen nenänsä pistelemään kylmästä. Yön elämä oli lakkaamassa hänen ympärillään ja päivän linnut juuri heräilemässä auringon ensimmäisiin säteisiin, jotka värjäsivät taivaan pilvet kirkkailla väreillä. Luonnon kauneus ei kuitenkaan rauhoittanut häntä, jokin oli vialla pahemman kerran. Strigoi ei ollut saapunut. Koska hänellä oli kaikki kunnossa oli strigoille varmasti tapahtunut jotain. Hän kuitenkin hylkäsi ajatuksen pian, sillä tiesi ystävänsä kestävän yllättävän paljon. Kuitenkin hän sydämmessään kantoi pientä epäilystä siitä mitä kaikkea oli voinut tapahtua.

Hetken pohdittuaan mitä tehdä hän päätti lähteä kohti etelää, jossa noitien kaupunki olisi. Siitä hän voisi jatkaa länteen ja matkata kohti surujen suota. Matka kestäisi muutamia viikkoja, mutta ainakin hän saisi varmuuden siitä, mitä tapahtui Strigoille ja miksi tämä ei seurannut häntä, mikäli hän vain ilmestyisi paikalle myöhässä olisi tällä omat keinot löytää hänet myöhemmin. Asiat oli kuitenkin hoidettava tärkeysjärjestyksessä ja ensin oli saatava jotain syötävää. Metsä kuhisi riistasta ja elämästä, ravinnon hankkiminen ei olisi hankalaa.

Ravittuaan itsensä ja kerättyään tarpeita tulevia päiviä varten Bellus oli valmis aloittamaan matkansa kohti etelää. Lentäminen oli paras ja nopein tapa liikkua joten hän taitteli mustan viittansa siten, että se muodosti säkkimäisen laukun jonka hän kietoi ympärilleen ennen kuin levitti siipensä ja ponnisti ylos maasta, korkealle puitten latvojen yläpuolelle.

Päivien kuluessa hänelle alkoi valjeta, että ei ollut siellä missä oletti. Kaupunkia ei ollut vielä näkyvissä, eikä maasto alkanut näyttämään lainkaan tutulta. idässä ei alkanut näkumään suurta vuorta, vain kukkuloita ja lisää metsää. Jossain alapuolella kulki tie ja useita polkuja, mikäli hän seuraisi suurinta tietä, se johtaisi hänet ennen pitkään kaupunkiin tai kylään, jossa hän voisi ottaa selvää tarkasta sijainnistaan. Maagien saarella hän ei enään ollut, se oli varmaa. Hänen täytyisi olla entistä varovaisempi ja piilottaa siipensä mustan viitan alle ennenpitkään. Ellei hänellä olisi sitten käynyt onnea ja hän olisi päätynyt jonnekkin missä eriskummalliset asiat olivat jokapäiväisiä tapahtumia, kuten kolmen sataman kaupunki. 

Lentäessään tien yläpuolella hän huomasi, että entistä enemmän hahmoja alkoi näkymään sillä. Kohta olisi parasta laskeutua ja sulautua joukkoon niin paljon kuin olisi mahdollista. Kun näkyviin tuli kylä Bellus laskeutui virran rannalla olevaan puuhun ja tarkkaili ympäristöään. Pienen joen äänen ylitse ei kantautunut muuta kuin linnutujen ja puissa leikkivien oravien ääni. Ranta näytti olevan vapaa muista elollisista olennoista. Hän laskeutui puusta ja avasi taitellun reppunsa, jäljellä ei ollut paljoakaan hänen aikaisemmin keräämistään tarpeista, muutama omena, pähkinöitä ja nippu yrttejä. Parasta oli vain syödä ne nyt ja murehtia myöhemmin, viittaansa hän tulisi tarvitsemaan kohta. Tämä tulisi olemaan epämukava ilta, sillä siipien piilottaminen oli aina yhtä hankalaa ja tukalaa. Ne piti pitää rentoina ja jännitettyina yhtä aikaa, käärittyinä ympärille etteivät ne laahaisi maassa mistä ne voisi helposti huomata.

Matka rannalta tielle kesti hetken, rämeinen penger oli vaikeakulkuista ja siinä kasvavat pajut sitkeitä ja taipuisia. Tiellle päästyään Bellus kääntyi oikealle, suuntaan missä pieni kylä oli. Matkaa oli vielä, mutta se kuluisi mukavasti tietä kulkien. Aurinko alkoi laskea kun hän saapui portille, Portin vartija seisoi suurien ovien luona ja tähyili taivaalle, odottaen, että viimeinen auringonsäde kajastuisi. Bellus asteli tietä portille ja hidasti kulkuaan, mikäli portinvartia haluaisi pysäyttää hänet. Tämä katsoi häntä epäilevästi, mutta päästi menemään mumisten jotain samoojista ja heidän omituisista tavoistaan.

Kylä oli likainen, sen kaduilla kuljetettiin eläimiä ja maa oli täynnä mutaa ja eläinten jätöksiä. Talot oli rakennettu tiheään ja näyttivät olevan enimmäkseen puuta. Paikka olisi voinut olla pahempikin, mutta näytti siltä, että ihmisiä ei kiinnostanut lainkaan katujensa puhtaus tai ensivaikutelma, jonka ne loivat vierailijoihin. Ilmeisesti kylässä ei käynyt paljoa uutta väkeä.

Illan viimein hämärtyessä, ihmiset alkoivat lipumaan koteihinsa. Torin puodit suljettiin ja tulet sytytettiin. Moni kulki kuitenkin kohti suurta nelikeroksista taloa, jonka oven yläpuolella roikkui puinen kyltti, siinä oli takajaloilleen noussut pullea poni ja sen alla luki ”POMPPIVA PONI OMISTAJA VILJAMI VOIVALVATTI”. Majataloon oli kertynyt jo kohtalaisesti väkeä, monella oli ruoka ja juoma edessä ja ilma täyttyi tupakan ja ruoan tuoksusta. Bellus käveli tiskin takana seisovan pyylevän miehen luokse, tämä huomattuaan vieraan hymyili leveää ystävällistä hymyä ja kohteliaasti toivotti uuden asiakkaansa tervetulleeksi.

”hyvää iltaa, Viljami Voivalvatti palveluksessanne, kuinka voisin olla avuksi”

”Hyvää iltaa teillekkin herra Voivalvatti. Ensimmäisenä, ennen kuin täysin häpäise itseäni haluaisin kysyä onko näillä mitään arvoa täällä päin. Sillä pelkään, että ne ovat ainoa valuutta mitä minulla on”.

Bellus oli aikaisemmin irroittanut muutaman helmen kirjailluista vaatteistaan, toivoen, että niillä olisi jotain arvoa täällä. Hän ojensi muutaman helmen miehelle, joka otti ne ja pyöritteli niitä hetken suurissa käsissään. Sitten hän katsoi Bellusta arvioiden.

”Minulla ei valitettavasti ole käyttöä näille, mutta seppä saattaisi ostaa ne sinulta. En voi kuitenkaan jättää naista yksin yöksi ulos, joten jos huomenna menet sepän puheille saat yöpyä pienessä huoneessa. Mikäli olet huonetta vailla”.

”Kiitos. Mikäli voin olla millään tavalla avuksi teille, teidän ei tarvitse kuin pyytää”

Voivalvatti pudisti päätään hymyillen ja ohjasi Belluksen huoneeseensa, samalla hän tarjosi tälle juoman, jonka talo tarjoaisi tänään. Koskaan ei ollut hyvä maksaa jälkeenpäin mitään, Bellus vain toivoi, että hänen helmillänsä olisi edes majatalossa yöpymänsä yön arvo. Ne eivät olleet kaikkein kalleimpia, joten jälleen epävarmuus painoi hänen mieltänsä. Mutta hänen oli saatava tietää tarkalleen missä oli, ja se merkitsi sitä, että hänen olisi puhuttava ihmisille joita majatalossa oli. Asiasta ei tehnyt lainkaan helppoa se, että ihmiset tuppasivat reakoimaan mitä ihmeellisimmin kun heiltä kysyi missä oli. Tämä vaatisi taktikointia ja varovaisuutta, hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut varaa paljastaa olemustaan. Hetken venyteltyään puutuneita siipiään hän kääri ne takaisin ympärilleen ja liittyi majatalossa olevien ihmisten pariin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrin referoimaan enemmän kirjoja kuin elokuvia, mutta nämä tulevat hyvin todennäköisesti sekoittumaan aika mukavasti toisiinsa. Toivon vain että teksti on mukavaa luettavaa ja hahmoni ei ole kamalan lattea. Seuraavassa luvussa on vielä enemmän hahmon sisäistä kamppailua, sillä tähän mennessä ei oikeastaan ole voinut tapahtua mitään muuta kuin paikasta A paikkaan B siirtyminen. 
> 
> Canon hahmoja ei tule kovinkaan paljon näkymään ennen lukua 4, viimeistään luvussa 5. Koitan saada tiivistettyä alun, jotta päästään siihen hauskaan osuuteen.


	3. Savua ja tunnekuohua

Majatalo oli savuinen, sen täytti ihmisten kovaääninen keskustelu ja erinäiset naurun pyrähdykset, Jossain joku lauloi Bellukselle täysin tuntematonta sävelmää. Tämä kaikki sai hänen sydämmensä hakkaamaan nopeasti, Bellusta ympäröi tuntemattomat ihmiset, jotka tulisivat tarkkailemaan kaikkia hänen tekemiään ja sanomiaan asioita. Hän ei tietänyt mitään heidän elämästään tai kylää ympäröivistä alueista, hallitsijoista tai viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Kaikki mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui saattoi olla normaalia, tai hän oli tullut lainsuojattomien kylään joka vain odotti seuraavaa hyökkäystä. Kaikki nämä mahdollisuudet saivat hänet hermostumaan ja hän halusi vain takaisin huoneeseensa, herätä aamulla aikaisin ja hävitä näiden ihmisten edestä.

Hän suuntasi kohti Voivalvattia, joka oli luvannut hänelle juoman. Tiskillä oli mies, joka ilmeisesti tunsi Voivalvatin hyvin. Mies ei ollut mitenkään erikoinen, hänellä oli tuuhet tummat kiharat, jotka olivat hiukan sekaisin päivän töiden jälkeen. Hänen kasvoillansa oli hivenen toispuoleinen hymy ja toinen etuhampaista oli lohjennut. He keskustelivat poneista ja kuinka yhdellä niistä oli liian painavat kengät ja ne pitäisi vaihtaa. Kun he huomasivat hänet Voivalvaltti hymyili leveää ystävällistä hymyään.

”Tervetuloa takaisin neiti... Niin en muuten koskaan kysynyt nimeänne.”

Voivalvatti viittoili muutaman kerran kädellään ilmassa, Bellukselle se näytti, että hän olisi huitonut kuvitteellisia kärpäsiä.

”Nimeni on Bellus” hän sanoi.

Hänen nimensä herätti selvää kummeksuntaa kuulijoissa. Nämä näyttivät maistelevan ja miettivän hänen nimeänsä hetken. Samalla eräästä ovesta tuli nuori nainen kantaen kahta suurta tuoppia, hän puikkelehti pöytien ohi Voivalvatin luokse, laski kantamuksensa pöydälle ja palasi samaa reittiä takaisin.

”Hmm. En ole koskaan kuullut samanlaista nimeä. Mistä päin olet kotoisin?”

Tätä keskustelua Bellus oli pelännyt, mikä olisi uskottavaa? Hän ei vain voinut kertoa totuutta, taikuudesta ei ollut näkynyt jälkeäkään, kuka uskoisi, että hän on oikeasti kiveä joka on kirottu pysymään ihmismuodossa? Olisiko se edes turvallista kertoa, ei varmaankaan. Mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa? Tässä vaiheessa hän oli ollut jo tovin hiljaa ja hänen huomaamattaan Voivalvatti ja tiskin toisella puolella seisova mies olivat ehtineet vaihtaa katseita. 

”Neiti, ei sinun tarvitse kertoa jos et halua. Varsinkin näinä vaarallisina aikoina”. Tuntematon mies sanoi, ja otti kulauksen toisesta tuopista. 

Bellus havahtui tähän ja huomasi kuinka hänen eteensä oli asetettu suuri tuopillinen olutta. Mies oli antanut hänelle tietoa joka saattaisi olla avuksi, ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi kehittää kaukaisia sukulaisia ja perhesuhteita, jotka hän tulisi unohtamaan ennen tarinansa loppua. Hän vastasi heille hyvin alakuloisella äänellä, ainakin hän toivoi sen kuulostavan siltä.

”Minulla ei ole enään ketään muuta kuin veljeni ja häntäkään en ole nähnyt vähään aikaan.”

Bellus otti tuopin ja joi siitä kulauksen. Kitkerä mallas pisteli hänen kieltänsä kun hän joi, olut ei ollut kaikkein parasta, mutta sain nyt kelvata. Miksi hän oli keksinyt itsellensä veljen? Ehkä hän saisi heidän myötätuntonsa esittämällä veljeään etsivää kovia kokenutta naista. Toivottavasti.

”Olin joella kun se tapahtui, aluksi en huomannut mitään omituista. Lintujen laulu oli kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa loppunut ja koko metsä oli hiljainen. Sitten kuulin ääniä. En ollut koskaan kuullut sellaisia aikaisemmin, joten piilouduin.”

Bellus piti taas tauon ja joi tuopistaan. Hän huomasi kuinka heidän lähellään olevat ihmiset olivat hiljentyneet ja koittivat vaivihkaa kuunnella hänen tarinaansa.

”En tarkalleen nähnyt keitä he olivat, mutta heitä oli paljon ja he pitivät kovaa ääntä. Kyyhötin puskissa ja koitin olla hengittämättä, mikäli he kuulisivat minut. Kun he olivat ohittaneet minut, enkä enään kuullut mitään.”

Uusi tauko. Strigo jos näkisit tämän olisit ylpeä, kutsuisit tätä varmaan dramaattiseksi tauoksi, joka herättää kuulijoissa kiinnostusta seuraavaa kohtaa varten. Bellus veti syvään henkeä ja koitti näkyvästi koota ajatuksiaan. 

”Kun saavuin kotiin mitään ei ollut jäljellä”

Bellus kuuli kuinka lähimmän pöydän ihmiset alkoivat supisemaan keskenään, heidän ilmeensä vaihetlivat säälin, surun ja kauhun välillä. Hän todella toivoi, että hänen tarinansa uskottaisiin. Kaikkein vaikeinta olisi pitää yllä surullista ilmettä. Itkemään hän ei pystynyt, sillä tarina oli valhe ja sillä ei ollut tunteellisia vaikutuksia häntä kohtaan. Joskus hän toivoi, että hän pysyisi näyttelemään kuin teatteri taiteilijat, sitä lahjaa hänelle ei kuitenkaan oltu suotu.

”Veljeni oli lähtenyt aikaisemmin aamulla metsästämään, odotin häntä, mutta hän ei palannut”

Jos yrittäisin itkeä, näyttäisiköhän se siltä, että en yritä itkeä? Bellus puristi huulensa yhteen ja sulki silmänsä, kurtisti kulmansa ja kallisti päätään eteen niin, että hänen hiuksensa peittivät hiukan hänen kasvojansa. Jos tämä toimisi, se olisi ihme.

Hän tunsi käden olallaan, se kuului miehelle, joka oli puhunut Voivalvatin kanssa ennen hänen saapumistaan. Mies oli jo selvästi matkalla hyvään humalaan, mikäli hänen huojumiseensa ja liaaliseen läheisyyteensä oli luottamista.

”Voi tyttö kulta. On ihme, että olet jaksanut näinkin pitkälle. Monet sinunlaisesi kauniit tytöt olisivat jääneet avuttomina paikoilleen. Olet kokenut kovia”.

Belluksen oli hillittävä itseään. Mies vähätteli häntä ja näköjään samalla kaikkia naispuolisia olentoja, se sai hänet kihisemään kiuksta. Mikä hän oli väittämään, että naiset olivat heikkoja? Mies oli itsekkin mitättömän kokoinen ja lihakseton, mitä hän muka tiesi taisteluista ja selviytymisestä?

Ballus puristi niin kovaa kätensä nyrkkiin, että hänen kyntensä tekivät haavan hänen kämmeniinsä. Hän ei kuullut mitään, niin kovan tunnemyrskyn oli nimetön mies saanut aikaan hänen sisällänsä. Hän olisi niin kovasti halunnut kouluttaa miestä, mutta samalla hänen oli pysyttävä rauhallisena, jotta saisi edes jotain tietoa. Bellus havahtui vasta kun Voivalvatti otti hellästi hänen kätensä, avasi nyrkin ja pyyhki haavat varovasti vaaleaan liinaan.

”Peter on hyvä poika. Vaikka ei yleensä ajattelekkaan sanomisiaan” Voivalvatti sanoi.

Belluksen sisäinen palo sammui saman tien. Hänen edessään seisoi mies, joka oli sydämeltään hellä ja antelias, ihminen jollaisia saisi olla enemmän maailmassa. Bellukselle nousi kyyneleet silmiin, täällä hän seisoi, keskellä huonetta huijaamassa miestä, joka todenäköisesti auttaisi kaikkia niitä, jotka sitä tarvitsisivat. Kuinka kamala hän olikaan, kun hän teki tällaista viattomille?

”Oi. Ehkä neiti teidän pitäisi mennä levolle. Olkaa vieraanani niin kauan kuin teidän tarvitsee.”

Voivalvatti taputti hänen kättään, jonka ympärille hän oli sitonut valkoisen liinansa. Hänen ilmeensä oli entistä lämpimämpi ja surullisempi. Hän oli uskonut tarinan. Bellus nyökkäsi ja lähti kulkemaan kohti huonettaan, koko ajan pidätellen kyyneliään. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä näyttelemään, eikä hän koskaan tulisikaan olemaan. Hän tunsi olonsa kamalaksi, kuinka kukaan pystyi huijaamaan ketään toista? 

Päästyään huoneeseensa hän käpertyi peittonsa alle ja päästi tunteensa valloilleen, hän voisi varmasti paremmin seuraavana aamuna.


End file.
